The present invention relates to an apparatus for furnishing data, such as an assembly of bibliographic information concerning publications in print, the information including a subject classification for each individual publication, and means for deriving from the assembly information regarding individual publications, whereby such information can be provided on request to first enquirers. The bibliographic information will be assembled in concrete form--the form used can be for instance a traditional card index or any of the techniques used in electronic or computer technology, e.g. an electronic memory or a machine-readable tape or disc.
It is a problem that a publisher does not know who might be interested in his publications, and he can waste considerable resources in circulating material to people who have no interest in the publications. It is therefore desirable to be able to identify potential customers, i.e. those who are likely to have some sort of interest in a specific publication which is being brought out. There are already a number of assemblies of bibliographic information, including subject classifications, for publications in print. The assemblies however give no indication of who is likely to want any particular publication.